


The Life and Times of Jesse McCree (or How Not to Seduce Jack Morrison in 5 Easy Steps)

by Aperturex



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, As I said they are both idiots, Awkward Romance, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Dorks in Love, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Jesse McCree is a TAMF, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pining, Relationship(s), Seriously though both of them are idiots, Slash, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Teenager Jesse McCree, Thirsty Jesse McCree, eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 04:16:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11775306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aperturex/pseuds/Aperturex
Summary: It wasn’t out of ordinary for Jack to be flirted with. People had told him he was an attractive man, even though he saw nothing remarkable in the mirror when he looked. Just a plain face gazing back at him. What was a little odd was the curious Blackwatch agent who made it his mission to get a date out of him - the only man to ever try.





	The Life and Times of Jesse McCree (or How Not to Seduce Jack Morrison in 5 Easy Steps)

It wasn’t out of ordinary for Jack to be flirted with. People had told him he was an attractive man, even though he saw nothing remarkable in the mirror when he looked. Just a plain face gazing back at him. What was a little odd was the curious Blackwatch agent who made it his mission to get a date out of him - the only man to ever try.

When he first met McCree, he barely even noticed him. Gabriel had returned cut and injured from a mission in Route 66, but carried that lopsided grin that always alerted Jack that he’d done something. He’d seen it countless times during their days in the soldier enhancement program, whether it be sticking their commander’s bicycle in the rafters or after pretending to have died in a training exercise. He was always up to something.

“Why, hello there, Jack,” A mischievous flash lit up in Gabriel’s eyes. Jack took in a breath, bracing for impact. He noticed there was another man in the hallway - it must be the new recruit. He was tall and lanky, obviously no older than twenty. His elbows bent at awkward angles and he walked with a swagger that could only come with youth. His hair stuck out underneath a tacky cowboy hat and he wore scruffy clothes with holes in them. Jack was pretty sure he noticed a blood stain, and a few bandages hidden underneath. “You’ve caught me at an interesting time - I’ve just recruited a new Blackwatch agent.”

At being mentioned, the young man beside Reyes looked up from underneath his cowboy hat, tipping it in greeting with one hand and giving Jack a finger gun with the other. “Name’s Jesse McCree, best well remember it,” the boy drawled, and winked in Jack’s direction with a grin.

Immediately Jack was ticked off - Reyes gone behind his back in hiring an agent, and he’d recruited a minor. Not only was he was putting an underage boy in danger, but this Jesse kid seemed like a complete idiot. Only Gabriel could have seen this buffoon and thought it was a good idea to add him to his team, and Jack wasn’t going to babysit him.

“How old is he?” Jack practically growled at Gabriel, clenching a fist. He didn’t even notice the scowl on Jesse’s face at being ignored for Reyes.

“I’m seventeen, but I assure ya that I’m the best shot in the southwest - if not all of ‘Merica,” Jesse puffed out his chest proudly, moving to his holster to give proof, before coming back empty-handed. At least Gabriel had the sense to take any arms from the kid. Jack didn’t even grace him with a glare.

“Relax, Jack. When did you become so boring?” Gabriel teased, looking at Jesse fondly. “He isn’t lying. He’s deadly with a weapon, I couldn’t pass him up. Better than the rest of those damn Deadlock Rebels.” He immediately froze up at the mistake.

“He’s one of them? Weren’t you there to put an end to the Deadlock Gang?” Jack wanted to throw Gabriel out of the window. Overwatch couldn’t have a criminal in its ranks, what would the public think of a gang operative being held as a ‘hero’? It’d be a public relations disaster if they ever found out. At least Blackwatch was a pretty secluded branch of Overwatch.

“Hey, hey, Jack. I did put an end to them. All the rest are in jail,” Gabriel shurgged that annoying shrug of his, sweating a little. Jesse seemed to flinch at the reminder, and looked away guiltily. “Besides, it’s not like you can do anything. You have no authority over Blackwatch - we agreed it was to be mine.”

Gabriel was right, but Jack was still going to file a formal complaint. Blackwatch was getting out of hand, and Gabriel couldn’t abuse his power like that. He wished things weren’t a competition between them, and that Gabriel would use his head a little more. Whatever he was doing with Jesse, he hoped the kid wasn’t sucked into his schemes. With a smug look, Gabriel walked away, with young McCree trotting after, giving Jack a look he wasn’t sure about.

A few weeks passed and Jack heard nothing from Jesse or Gabriel. He noticed the cowboy hat around the place, singling out the newest recruit from all the other agents. It annoyed him to see a violation of the dress code, until he found out that Jesse’s new Blackwatch uniform included it which almost made him more angry. Gabriel was really humoring this kid.

“Hey, hey, Mr. Morrison, sir!” Jesse waved over to Jack when he was making his rounds of the training grounds. He was in the middle of a training mat with the silent ninja Genji whom Jack was secretly afraid of because Genji seemed to stalk through the corridors like an angry raincloud. But with shuriken, a deadly angry raincloud. “Look’t this! I made a cool new move up. I'mma call it…” Jesse pondered for a second, putting a hand to his scruffy facial hair. “Flashbang. Sounds cool… but also deadly.” He agreed with himself, nodding. He whirled around at Genji with a quick turn, throwing a container at Genji with precision.

Calmly, Genji deflected it back with his katana, and there was no sign that he had even moved, apart from the dizzy and collapsed form of the cowboy on the floor, stunned.  
“That’s a really effective move,” Jack commented, though he feebly contained a laugh. Even if it was worrisome that the cowboy couldn’t even throw a stunning grenade, he couldn’t help but find it funny that the determined cowboy had lost so brutally.

Jesse looked up proudly at being complimented on his Flashbang. To hear that from who he now knew was the strike commander, it was a miracle. Jesse was grinning from ear to ear and was putting a modest hand behind his head shyly. “Aww, shucks, Mr. Morrison… I didn’t know you felt that w-”

“Genji, your swordplay is magnificent. To deflect an attack in midair like that.” Jack continued, over Jesse’s stammer. When he realized the compliment wasn’t directed at him, Jesse deflated and put his hat back on his head, tugging it down to hide his face in disappointed shadow. It made Jack a little guilty to see him wilt like that.

“Jesse,” Jack called out, holding out a hand to the retreating teen. “Practice that move… I think you’ve got a good idea there. It’ll be easy to hit a target if they’re stunned like that.” He smiled gently.

“Ha, as if I need any help aiming,” Jesse called out, chuckling to himself and still walking away. Jack sighed. Jesse could make things a little easier, it wasn’t entirely his fault that Jesse was a stubborn oaf with an ego.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading all the way to the end! This is my first fanfic I’m publishing and I’m very nervous about it… was it good? I hope they weren’t too OOC. Please tell me your thoughts, and I might do Part 2 soon, if there is demand to see more of Jesse’s misadventures!!
> 
> Also posted on Tumblr.


End file.
